Whine Up
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: Tenten is forced into doing a talent show by Temari, Ino, and Sakura in order to make Neji jealous. But how will Neji react to seeing his teamate doing a performance... with Kankuro. NejiTen pairing with implied SasuSaku and TemaShika.


_**AN: ok, there's probably a lot of OOCness in this fic, but i couldn't help it. specifically Gai and Lee in the middle, but i hope you'll al see why i put them in here. so, yeah...**_

**_hope you like it. i've been working on it for months now._**

* * *

Tenten panted as she flung weapon after weapon at her sparring partner, Neji Hyuuga, the pride of the Hyuuga clan. Despite being a part of said clan's branch unit, he was as powerful, if not more so, than the head of the main unit.

She landed on a tree branch and began setting up some basic traps for Neji. 'After all,' she thought, grinning slightly. 'Where's the fun in a simple straight fight? Neji knows I don't typically use traps in spars, so maybe it's time to surprise him a little.'

Neji was watching her carefully, she noted, and the moment she grinned, Neji's eyes noticed and narrowed. Her grin widened, and she chucked a few more kunai at him. Trust Neji to notice.

She darted around the clearing they were in, making sure to keep him busy dodging her deadly accurate projectiles, all the while carefully maneuvering him into position. She had to be very careful not to be too obvious, though, because if she wasn't careful, Neji would quickly catch onto her plan.

Just then, Neji stepped right onto the spot she wanted. Tenten smirked and threw more weapons, but one of them went right over his head, towards her trap, thus springing it. The barrage of weapons caught Neji off-guard and forced him to use his rotation technique. Which, of course, was exactly what Tenten had been hoping for. She hopped down from the tree she was currently in and slowly snuck around Neji to the other side, and waited for him to come out of his spin.

Neji slowed down and turned towards her, but it was already too late. Tenten had rushed forward the moment he's slowed down, and right now had a kunai against his throat, grinning broadly.

"Gotcha." Was all she said, before backing away, and going over to her bags. She'd noticed a few scratches on him.

Neji just blinked, and stared at her, looking a little stunned. Tenten stretched and looked back at him. Smirking, she said playfully "You might want to close your mouth. Unless you're actually attempting to be a flycatcher, of course?" She raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Neji's mouth snapped shut, and he glared at her reprovingly. "You cheated." He said shortly. Tenten hid her grin. Obviously the guy was upset that he'd lost.

"Tsk, tsk, Neji. A shinobi must be prepared for anything and everything while engaged in battle with another shinobi." She finally let her grin out. "Isn't that what you said to me once?"

Neji's eyes narrowed in displeasure, but he was prevented from arguing by the sight of Ino running up to them.

"Tenten!" she fairly shrieked, much like a banshee. Tenten and Neji both winced, but Ino continued as if she hadn't even noticed their reaction.

"Tenten, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She came to a stop, and bent over slightly, catching her breath.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, as did Neji. "Dare I ask why?" she asked warily. When Ino went actively looking for someone, it typically meant disaster for the person in question.

Ino straightened up, grabbing Tenten's arm in the process. "Come with me! There's something happening soon and we need you!" She stared dragging her off before Tenten could even begin to refuse.

Neji stared, and started following, but Ino turned to him and said, rather sharply. "You stay here! No guys allowed!" And raced off with Tenten in tow, leaving Neji to stare after them, completely confused.

* * *

"I don't know about this, guys." Tenten said nervously. Ino and Sakura were watching her expectantly. 

"Oh come on, girl," Ino scoffed. "It's not that big of a deal. Right, Forehead?" She turned to Sakura for assistance.

Sakura nodded, deciding to get revenge for the "forehead" comment later. "Right, Pig. It's just one song. It's not going to kill you to get up onstage in a group, and sing." She rolled her eyes. "I know for a fact that you do way crazier things on missions."

"That's different!" Tenten protested. "That's part of the mission, and we only have to distract the target long enough to get the information, or to take them out."

A soft breeze wafted around them then, and a mocking voice came from the shadows. "Aw, are you afraid?" Temari stepped into the clearing.

Sakura and Ino sighed. "It's about time you got here." Ino snapped.

Temari just chuckled. "Oh, come on. I had to check out the local scenery, if you know what I mean." She winked, grinning smugly.

"You mean you were flirting, weren't you?" Sakura shook her head. "You never change, do you?"

Temari shrugged. "It's more fun." She walked over to them, and they now saw that she was carrying a disc case and a portable CD player.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

Temari's grin turned slightly devious. "It's what you're singing." She kneeled down and placed the disc in the player. "It's the latest hit among girls." She looked up at Tenten. "And it's the perfect song for your situation with that genius teammate of yours."

Tenten blinked, and then flushed bright red. "How did you-" She fell silent at the looks of sudden glee from Sakura and Ino. _'Oh no.'_ She thought despairingly. _'With these being the centre of gossip, he'll find out in no time!'_

Ino laughed. "I told you, Sakura." She said. "I told you there was something going on." When Sakura rolled her eyes, she turned back to Tenten. "So what do you really do when you say that you're sparring?"

Tenten scowled. "We spar." She said shortly. "Do you never see the scratches and bruises we wind up with?"

She was answered with Ino and Temari's smirks. Fortunately, Sakura decided to come to her aid before she decided to bolt.

"Alright, alright, let's get back on track here." She turned to Temari. "What's this amazing song of yours?"

Temari grinned. "Whine Up." She said. She didn't need to elaborate.

Tenten clapped her hands over her ears as the other two girls squealed.

"Oh I love that song!" Ino said.

Sakura frowned. "But how does this apply to Tenten?" They were now speaking about Tenten as if she wasn't even there. She frowned, but kept silent, listening closely despite herself. This was getting interesting.

Temari widened her eyes, and looked completely innocent. "Why, we make Neji jealous, of course." The three of them suddenly turned to Tenten with bug grins on their faces.

Tenten blinked, thinking about what they were saying very carefully. _'Make Neji jealous?'_ She suddenly paled, scrambling backwards. "No way!" She shouted. "Not a chance! I refuse!"

Sakura and Ino blinked, startled by her vehemence. Temari, on the other hand, just smiled slowly, tilting her head slightly. Tenten shivered. There was something dangerous about that look.

"We'll make you a deal." Temari said. "We won't say a word of this to anyone…" At Tenten's sharp look, her smile widened. "Provided you go through with this with no complaints." She shrugged casually. "Otherwise, I don't know what these two," she nodded at Sakura and Ino, who had straightened up and looked eager. "will come up with to tell everyone."

Tenten gaped, and the sighed, hanging her head. "You're not giving me a choice here, are you?" She took a deep breath and looked up, resigned. "What am I doing?"

Her answer was the three of them exchanging glances, and turning to her with big grins.

* * *

Neji walked through the village, rather frustrated, though he didn't show it. His normal daily training had been interrupted. Tenten had been skipping out of sparring with him without giving him a reason. And lately, he didn't even see her around the village. Not even around her favorite weaponry store. 

His white eyes narrowed as they caught sight of a figure ahead of him. '_Think of the devil_.' He thought wryly. That twin-bunned head could only belong to one person.

He sped up his walking, trying to catch up with her without being terribly obvious. '_If she_ _thinks she can just quit training without a reason for it, then she'd better think again._'

All of a sudden, Tenten stiffened and looked to the side, before sucking into the building beside her. Neji blinked in confusion, looking at the building in question. '_An inn? What is she doing at an inn?_' This mystery was growing deeper. Scowling, Neji marched in after her. '_She'd better not be avoiding me._'

"Well, well, what have we here?" A mocking voice called out. Neji looked around and saw Temari coming down the stairs. "Why the long face, Hyuuga? Oh!" She snapped her fingers, grinning. "Someone take away your girlfriend?"

He glared at her. "Excuse me? I don't have a girlfriend." He ignored the faint pink blush that spread across the bridge of his nose.

Temari opened her mouth to respond, but another voice cut her off. "Temari, what are you doing? Come on already!" Tenten jumped down the stairs, "Who are you talking… to?" Her voice trailed off as she locked eyes with Neji. She gulped visibly, before glancing at Temari pleadingly. Temari just grinned.

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously. '_She _**is** _trying to avoid me.'_ He frowned slightly. '_But why?'_ He ignored the twinge of hurt.

"Tenten," he said quietly. "I think we need to have a talk." He raised an eyebrow when she flinched.

"Uh…" she stammered. "I-I don't know what you mean." She kept avoiding his gaze, he noticed. Her eyes kept darting from Temari, to the doors, to the floor, anywhere but him.

Neji's frown deepened, but before he could do anything, Temari acted.

She darted over to Tenten, and slung her arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Sorry, Hyuuga, but Tenten here has promised to accompany us for dinner tonight, so we have to go." She started dragging Tenten back up the stairs.

Neji blinked, and before he could work up a protest, they were gone.

"…Hn." He turned and walked back outside. '_I'll just follow then and corner her later._'

Pounding feet behind him made him turn around, albeit unwillingly. He watched in barely concealed amusement as Sakura came streaking down the road, skidding to a stop in front of the inn.

She glanced at her watch and sighed in relief. "Phew! Made it." She muttered. "Temari would've clobbered me if I'd been late."

"Is that so?" Neji said sarcastically. "Somehow I doubt that." He really did, too. After all, when Sasuke Uchiha had finally been dragged back to the village, he'd seen for himself the damage that Sakura had dealt him in a single punch.

Sakura yelped and whirled to face him. "Uh, Neji! What are you doing here?" She asked, frowning slightly.

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "If you're meeting Temari, I'm sure you know."

"Umm, sorry no. But listen. I passed your sensei, and he said he needed to see you. It sounded important." She looked at him straight on, Neji noted. Either she was telling the truth, or she'd been taking lessons in stoicism from Sasuke. Along with whatever else they'd been up to.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why would he tell you this? Why not just tell me directly?"

Sakura waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, they just found me first, and asked me to pass the message on if I saw you, that's all. He's with Lee, and I think they were headed to the training grounds." She turned to walk inside.

"Sakura." She turned her head, pausing. "Just what has Tenten been doing?" Neji could help asking.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you try asking her?" She replied coolly, before walking away inside.

Neji barely refrained from yelling in frustration. He was a Hyuuga, after al, but it was still aggravating. He was dead sure that Sakura, and thus Ino, knew what was going on with Tenten's meeting with Temari.

After staring at the inn for a moment more, he turned and bounded over the buildings to the training grounds, hoping to return before Tenten left. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice Sakura peer out the inn doors, and heave a sigh of relief at the sight of his retreating back. He also didn't hear the soft words she spoke. "Thank kami, he fell for it." before she darted in and up the stairs to where the other girls were waiting.

Upon reaching the grounds, Neji spotted his sensei and his clone, otherwise known as his teammate, Rock Lee. Bracing himself, he walked over to them.

"I was told you wanted to see me." He said, barely keeping his impatience hidden.

Unfortunately for him, Gai and Lee just stopped their discussion and looked blankly at him.

"Sakura told me that you had something important to see me about." Neji tried again. Ooh, if Sakura had lied to him…

Gai shook his head. "I though you were training with our young flower." he said.

"Tenten is … otherwise occupied." Neji bit out.

Rock Lee adopted a knowing look. "Ah. And now you find yourself at loose ends without our delicate Tenten."

Neji's left eyebrow twitched, before he smirked darkly. "Don't let her hear you call her that, Lee. You might regret it." He raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Remember last time?"

Lee's eyes widened, before he shivered. That was one incident he preferred not to remember. After all, the results hadn't been pretty.

"In any case, unless you wish to train with us, there's nothing else to do here, Neji." Gai said. "As to what Sakura told you, neither I nor Lee here have seen her for a few days now."

Neji scowled, before turning sharply, and stalking back to the inn where he'd last seen Tenten. Unfortunately, when he inquired at the front desk, he learned that Temari had checked out, and vanished. He growled, and decided to return home to the Hyuuga's private training area to vent some frustration before he took it out on some innocent bystander.

* * *

Tenten sat in a dressing room and tried to keep her nerves under control. She didn't hear the very strict instructions that Sakura and Ino were currently giving Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata. It was actually a good thing she didn't, or else she would have bolted. 

She shut her eyes, and breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes, she almost shrieked. Temari's face was right in front of her own.

"Temari!" she yelped. "What the heck do you think you're doing, freaking me out like that?"

Temari grinned. "Jumpy?" She plopped herself into another chair beside Tenten. "Well, I can't blame you." She shrugged nonchalantly. "After all, Sakura and Ino just sent Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata to go fetch that Neji."

"What?" Tenten shrieked. "You never said anything about that!"

Sakura and Ino popped their heads around the door to see Temari holding onto Tenten while the latter did her best to break free and run out the door.

"Uh… do we want to know what's going on?" Ino asked, glancing at Sakura.

"Oh, I just told her-" Temari was cut off by Tenten's ranting.

"She said that you were getting Neji! You never said anything about performing this with him **watching!**"

Sakura smirked. "Oh really?" The way she said it made Tenten freeze. "I seem to recall Temari saying that we were going to make Neji jealous. Tell me, how do we do that if he's not here to see you in this competition?" She raised and eyebrow at Tenten, whose face was now a brilliant red hue.

"Uh…well…" she stuttered, before crossing her arms and pouting. "Rrgh. Fine."

The other three just exchanged rueful grins, before shaking their heads.

Outside, Neji has been dragged to the competition by being told that the Hokage had made it mandatory. This, of course, was a complete lie, but it was the only way to get him there in order to see Tenten perform. Not that he know that she was performing. Needless to say, his reaction would be quite amusing for those who all too aware of what the two long-time teammates felt for one another. Several of the others had video cameras. After all, an event like this only happened once in a long time, so why waste it?

For his part, Neji was barely paying attention to the proceedings. His mind was still half at the training grounds, from where he'd been dragged. He'd been venting some more frustration at not being able to locate and corner Tenten. The Hyuuga grounds were now littered with shuriken and kunai, alongside the deep groves from his Jyuuken. The servants had taken to avoiding him for fear of getting in the way of his now rather short temper.

"Remind me again why I must be here?" He asked his companions shortly.

Choji barely paused in his chip-shoveling. "Cuz it's Tsunade-sama's orders, like we said." He kept shoving chips into his mouth.

Neji let out a breath, but before he could utter another word, the MC for the competition came up on stage.

"And now, it's time for out final entree! Performing the hot new single, Whine Up, we have The Four Kunoichi!" Neji's head snapped up at that, and he stared at the stage. His companions had to force their grins down, so that he wouldn't see and figure out that they had been in on this.

The lights started flashing as the music began. Neji's eyes widened as a familiar face came up onstage.

'_What the-? Tenten?'_

She was wearing a light blue tank top, covered with a short, white hoodie with the hood pulled over her head. With a pair of light green shorts, she made a stunning entrance.

A male voice sounded throughout the audience, although there was no sign of a man anywhere on the stage. But to everyone who'd met him, it was clear that the singer was Kankuro.

**It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got  
Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon**

Here, Tenten began singing the opening verse, pulling off her hood to reveal her hair loose from her signature twin buns, and dancing to the rhythm of the music.

_Senses telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook by my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up  
_

Ino and Sakura came up on stage to join her, filling in the background voices. They had similar outfits to Tenten, although they didn't have the hoodie. Sakura had a light pink tank top with a red mini-skirt over black spandex shorts, and Ino had a yellow, off-the-shoulder shirt, with blue shorts.

(Ha Ha Ha)  
_Don't wanna wait no more  
_(Ha Ha Ha)  
_You got what I'm searching for  
_  
_Cause I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near  
_  
_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
_

Temari was next to come on, singing in another language, playing to the crowd, especially the boys, and getting them even more riled up with her choice of outfits, which was a shimmering silver belly top, and pale yellow and gold mini-shorts.

A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!  
  
_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising, want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up  
_  
(Ha Ha Ha)  
_It's the magic on the floor  
_(Ha Ha Ha)  
_I don't wanna wait no more  
_  
_Cause I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near  
_  
_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

Suddenly, four boys jumped on stage, and began dancing with the girls. The group down in the crowd quickly looked over at Neji to see his reaction to Tenten dancing with Kankuro, and they were not disappointed. Neji's face was quite a picture. He was alternating between staring in complete disbelief at his teammate, and sending some fairly disturbing death glares directed at Kankuro. Especially when he started singing and Tenten dancing next to him. Sasuke's reaction was similar in regards to Sakura's dancing, but since everyone knew that the two of them were already a couple, they didn't really pay much attention.

**Right here  
Whine up your body, bring it to me right here  
She's got the finest body I fear  
**Kankuro waved his hands down the form of Tenten's body.**  
Shake your booty off  
Shake it off in high gear  
And she runs her fingers to my ear  
**Tenten ran her hands through his hair, before flinging her hand off, and continuing her dancing.**  
And all the black mons got white fear  
And she shakes her booty right here  
Mow pump up the volume right here  
**  
_(Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah)  
_**It's rising  
**_(Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah)  
_**Give me the whine now  
C'mon!**

Tenten, Kankuro and the rest of the crew stayed in their pairings to finish up their number, much to the displeasure of Neji.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
_  
**Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!  
She's crazy!**

The music faded and he crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Catcalls and jeers were also heard throughout the gathered people. Neji had to force himself to resist lashing out at them. His jaw tightening, he turned and walked away. After seeing Tenten dance like that, with Kankuro of all people, he needed time, and space away from people, to think things through.

He found himself at the training ground that he and Tenten normally used for training when they were hiding from the other two on their team. Scowling, he proceeded to release his rage, jealousy, and his profound sense of betrayal.

It wasn't until shortly after he toppled a tree, that a voice called out from behind him softly.

"Neji?" He tensed.

_'Tenten.'_

* * *

Tenten and her fellow performers ducked offstage to wait for the results of the competition. She bit her lip. _'Was he watching? What did he think? What will he say? What will __**I **__say?'_ Her mind was running in circles now that the performance was over. 

Sakura paused in her conversation with the back-up dancers from Suna, and peered at Tenten's face. She smiled a bit, before putting her arm around the older kunoichi's shoulders. "Don't worry about it." She said softly. "If I have to, I'll tell Neji that we trapped you into doing this, and I won't even be lying to him."

Tenten looked at Sakura in relief. "Would you? Oh, thank you, Sakura." She hugged the blossom-haired girl.

Sakura was prevented from answering by one of the stagehands.

"Excuse me, everyone, but we're about to announce the winning acts. Please stand by."

Tenten gulped. She hated being judged. It left her ego and reputation completely at the mercy of strangers.

Temari clapped her on the back. "Don't worry so much, girl. We nailed that performance. And who cares if we win or not? We had fun, and succeeded in our original goal."

Tenten couldn't reply because the announcer suddenly came on the screen in the performer's waiting room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our top three performances! In third place, we have the young magician from Sunagakure, Nanao!"

There were loud cheers, and the young girl cheerfully walked onto the stage to receive her award.

"Next up, in second place, our resident prankster and comedy trio, Konoha's very own Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon!"

"Yes!" The three children cheered and raced out the door, almost pouncing on the poor MC to obtain their award. It took a death glare from Tsunade-sama to get them to calm down and behave themselves.

"Anyways," The MC straightened himself out. "it is now time to announce the first place winner, and I'm sure that everyone will agree on this performance. The award for first place goes to none other than…" he paused for dramatic effect.

Tenten gulped and clasped her hands together, while Sakura and Ino stared at the screen. Temari alone seemed completely unaffected, since she was still talking calmly to Kankuro.

The MC finally decided to finish. "…The Four Kunoichi! Come up on stage to get your award!"

Tenten gaped. "We- we won?" She was rooted to the spot in utter shock.

"Yes, we won, now come on." Kankuro and Temari grabbed her arms and dragged her on stage, with Sakura, Ino, and the three backup dancers trailing behind. They received their award to massive applause, and no few catcalls. Poor Tenten was as white as a sheet. She had no idea what to do or what to say.

Afterwards, they met up with the rest of the Konoha 12, with the exception of Neji. Sasuke immediately grabbed Sakura and dragged her off before she could protest.

Tenten looked around anxiously. "Where's Neji? I thought you said he was here."

Temari and Ino blinked in confusion. "I thought he was." Ino said, before rounding on Choji and Shikamaru. "I thought I sent you to get him!" She left Hinata alone, mostly since Naruto was glaring at her, almost daring her to accuse the girl.

Shikamaru just yawned and put his arm around Temari's still bar waist, ignoring Kankuro's dark scowl. "We did get him. He left just before the awards were announced."

"His face was a real picture, though." Choji added. "He looked really mad."

Tenten paled, before leaping off.

Ino and Hinata made to go after her, but Temari stopped them. "Just let them be. If we were there," she said. "they'd never work out their feelings."

* * *

It didn't take long for Tenten to figure out where Neji had gone. Given that they'd known each other for years, she had a fairly good idea of where he might go when upset. 

She rushed straight to the training grounds and started to systematically look through each one. As she eliminated them one by one, there was a huge crash, like the sound of a tree falling. She froze, suddenly unsure of herself. She knew it was Neji, but she wasn't sure what she would say to him. How would he react? Choji had said that he'd looked really mad, but Tenten could easily translate as Neji being furious! But still, knowing him, he'd be taking his frustration out on the surrounding area, and would completely devastate it. She'd heard rumors of what he'd done to the private grounds of the Hyuuga clan. If he managed to do the same to the public grounds, Tsunade would not be happy, and that was simplifying the matter.

She paced towards the origin of the crash and sure enough, spotted Neji amongst the debris. He was panting hard, and there were multiple grooves that surely hadn't been there before. Her eyes softened when she noticed just where they were.

It was their secret spot, the place they'd always go to get away from Lee and Gai-sensei. It really touched her that even when he was mad, he come here.

She frowned suddenly when she realized just how much Neji was pushing himself. Bracing herself, she stepped forward. "Neji?" she said softly. She knew he'd heard her, because his posture went rigid.

He slowly turned around to face her, his face completely blank. Tenten's frown deepened.

"I…um…" _'Oh no! What do I say?'_ Tenten froze, her thoughts coming to a halt.

Before she had a chance to think of something to say, Neji beat her to it.

"Why did you lie to me?" His voice, like his expression, was carefully neutral.

Tenten flinched, before blurting out, "I didn't lie. I just-".

"You told me you didn't know what I was talking about, when I asked you at the inn the other day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He took a step towards her, and she instinctively took a step back.

"I couldn't! I didn't know how you'd react! I-" She cut herself off, blushing fiercely. She turned her face away from him, trying to hide her burning cheeks. Of course, with his Byakugan, it was useless.

His emotionless mask was beginning to slip, his anger showing through. He continued to advance on her, and she kept backing up, until she'd backed into a tree. In a flash, he had her pinned against the tree, so she couldn't escape. He quickly used his Byakugan to scan the area around them. Sensing no one, he turned his attention back to Tenten.

She had her head down. He held back a sigh.

"Tenten, look at me." She shook her head violently. He barely heard her mumble a "no".

Frowning, he lifted her chin with his fingers.

Tenten clenched her eyes shut before she could meet his gaze. If she saw his eyes now, she knew she'd lose what little control she currently had.

She heard Neji sigh, and her eyes opened against her will, her gaze meeting his. Neji's pearly-white orbs betrayed how hurt he was. Tenten felt the tears rising unbidden to her eyes, and lost control.

She launched herself forward, buried her face in his chest, and wailed.

"I-I'm sorry! I- didn't mean… to make you…mad!" She cried.

Neji had tensed with shock at first when she latched onto him, but as she continued crying, his eyes softened considerably, and his arms came up and surrounded her. He listened to her tell him about how the other three kunoichi had managed to somehow trap her into joining them in their performance. He could understand now why she did the dancing with Kankuro (Temari's idea), but he noticed that she was still carefully avoiding the reason why she did it in the first place. He continued listening and caught a very interesting indication. And since Tenten suddenly fell silent and went stiff, it was obvious that she hadn't meant to say that.

'_Me? Jealous?'_ Neji raised an eyebrow. _'But that implies that one or both of us need to feel something for the other.'_ His eyes widened as he remembered Temari taunting him about someone taking away his "girlfriend." He quickly put that together with Temari's other idea of Tenten dancing with Kankuro, who Neji knew had a bit of a crush on Tenten, and realized that Temari had seen something that, to her, indicated a relationship between them.

But that also implied that Tenten must have feelings for him, beyond those of simple companionship. Otherwise she wouldn't have reacted this badly to his reaction.

He felt Tenten pushing against his chest, trying to escape his arms. It was only then that he realized that she was still in her costume from the performance. A faint pink blush dusted across his nose as his mind processed the fact that he had his arms around his teammate's bare waist, and that she was pressed, quite intimately, against him. He may have been a Hyuuga, but he was still just a man. And even he had to admit that his teammate was quite attractive, especially with her hair down.

'_Well,'_ he thought wryly. _'as they always say, actions speak louder than words. And since I've never been much of a talker...'_

As Tenten pushed against him, trying to free herself from Neji's grasp, he tightened his arms, and pulled her back against his chest. He heard her gasp, obviously startled. Her head came up, and she stared at him in shock.

Tenten was confused when Neji wouldn't let her go. He wasn't big on human contact, so when she raised her head to look at him, she was amazed to see a faint blush settled across his face. But as his face lowered towards hers, she was even more shocked.

'_Is he-? It can't be! Neji would never-'_ Her thoughts were cut short by the feeling of Neji's lips on hers. Her eyes widened, before closing in bliss, and she kissed him back. She felt him smile against her lips and he pulled her even closer.

'_Maybe that competition wasn't so bad after all. Though I don't think I'll tell him about the next thing Temari had planned for us.'_ That was her last thought before she relinquished herself to the sensation of being held by her teammate and longtime love.

* * *

Temari looked at her fellow cohorts. "Do you think we should have told them about the video?"

Ino and Sakura just grinned.

**_

* * *

AN: i hope you enjoyed it. i am not planning anything with that last remark, it just seemed kinda funny, so i put it in. anyways, please R&R! _**

Terms: 

**_Jyuuken:Gentle Fist_**

**_kunoichi:female ninja_**


End file.
